


Business Partners

by abitxhtothegayships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, destiel au, destielau - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitxhtothegayships/pseuds/abitxhtothegayships
Summary: Castiel Novak owns a seemingly little bookstore on the corner of Florist Street. He inherited the store after his father, Chuck's, death. Everyone in the small town knows him, but when a new man moves in with a great business idea for the both of them, Castiel is naturally intrigued.*Trigger Warning*There will be mentions of suicide, and therapy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally started this on Wattpad but now it's here so yay.

_**Hitting The Road** _

Dean's P.O.V

Hastily, I toss my frail duffel bag into my well-kept baby. I take a brief glance at my watch, thanking it with a sarcastic smile. Already hearing Bobby's voice, Dean Winchester late as always.  
I swiftly jump in the impala, flicking the radio on, satisfied with the fact I have nobody here worth saying goodbye to. Especially with Sammy at college and my dad who abandoned us when I turned sixteen. Yep, he left us with the food in the fridge, just enough money to pay the mortgage for a month and a very vague note telling us he was hunting. The important thing is that we managed, on the plus side Sam and I were happier with out him.   
                     
I have to be honest here I am a little nervous, driving this far without an inkling of what to expect. All I really know is that I will be working at 'Your Daily Dose'. It's my uncle Bobby's 'retro' diner.  
I would send Sammy up there during the summer because I would work long hours fixing up cars in town to cover our costs during the year.  
Did I mention that I was nervous? As I pulled up to the staff parking lot I fumble with the keys eventually getting them out of the ignition. Ripping my eyes upward, I let out an awkward giggle at the sign. God I hope he doesn't expect me to wear rollerblades.  
The sign is a neon blue, pink and red reading 'Your Daily Dose'. Just wow. Through the windows I can see more neon lights around the booths and tables, perfectly matching the color scheme.  
Walking through the door I can hear some song from a classic musical blaring in the background. I am met by a perky blonde with a forced smile hanging on her face.  
"Welcome to Your Daily Dose," she says cheerily "a table?"  
"N-ah-no!" God I'm stuttering, see nerves. "Uh-um, I am hear for Bobby?" Sometimes I really hate socializing.

"Really, huh?" she smirks menacingly.  
"Yes." but it comes across as more of a question. She nods clearly trying to hold back laughter.  
"You must be Dean," she chuckles "Bobby is 'round back." I nod strolling passed the pink, checkered counter, feeling like a tomato.  
Before I get into the kitchen I am quickly swept up in a comforting bear hug. "Bobby!" I half sing, half shout.  
"It's good to see ya, boy," he smiles so that you can see every detail in his face, from the way he is squinting to the gradually growing wrinkles in his forehead. And soon we begin to talk about what we've missed and my new job here. I get to wait tables and occasionally make coffees, also according to Bobby my uniform makes me look smart. I'm not complaining it basically consists of a black polo shirt with the logo (an exact copy of the sign), along with my name embroidered to the torso and my least favourite part, some very extravagant blue suit pants. Awesome. I guess there could've been roller blades. 

*     *     *

After my 'orientation' I was fairly exhausted and mainly frustrated due to an impatient customer. The thought of seeing the place I was renting made my fingertips burn with anxiety, what if I hated it. It was a ridiculous thought, a roof and four walls was enough, I'd lived in my damn car for two weeks for heaven's sake. I pulled up to the car park, it was similar to a motel, other people lived in the other lots surrounding mine and we shared our parking area. It had a box-like shape to it that was unsettling, the small patch of grass that was there was dying slightly and there was a hairline crack in the front window but I couldn't make myself hate it. I swung the door open enthusiastically and waltzed in not really taking in the interior, this action was out of exhaustion not disinterest. Without so much as flipping a light switch I let myself fall into bed, finding sleep easily.  


	2. Young Dog and Still Can't Learn New Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First introductions Ooooooooo also Dean is a flirt.

Dean's P.O.V

Three weeks into this job and I've already had two milkshakes poured over my head, girls find me irresistible until the point I screw them over. I suspect today will be the third as I managed to find a girl to hook-up with at the start of the week, problem being she wanted me to call her back, this ain't a rehearsal to get into Hollywood sweetheart.

The girl (I believe her name was Anna) storms in with her striking red hair glaring between the extravagant, pink milkshake I'm about to give to the nice enough couple I'm serving and me. Joe gives me half-hearted daggers but still attempts to stop the girl, I assume she has succeeded and turn towards the couple until I feel slimy, cold liquid ooze down my back. I turn, the raven haired boy in the booth behind me is squinting at me assumingly annoyed due to his milkshake being stolen, I prepare for more conflict as I watch Anna's face contort before I hear a booming laugh from the boy that is now lacking a milkshake. Both Anna and I freeze with shock and before I know it Bobby is tearing me away from where I am standing, making the wrathfully blue-eyed brunette chuckle further.

No one gets the last laugh but me so I wink and make a phone motion with my hand and shout "Call me later, babe!" at the now flustered guy. Anna looks like she's about to self com-bust as she flips me and the attractive guy I am just realising I called babe off, feverously strutting out of the diner.

*      *      *

I sit restlessly in Bobby's small, rundown office at the back of the diner, the silence is better than the telling off I know I am 'bout to get. "What the Hell!" Bobby states aggressively, punching the air out of my lungs "the amount of drama that you've caused at this friggin' diner the past two weeks, I swear to the Lor-" "I know, Bobby I know," I feel so deviant in this moment "I can't believe I'm about to promise this but... no more girls, I promise you." I cringe at my own statement, God what kind of chick-flick do I think this is? Bobby looks like he's about to open his mouth and argue, I can't fathom what, Hell I just gave him the best offer imaginable in this situation and he didn't have to beg. Of course their is my ulterior motive but he wouldn't have a single clue about that. I bow my head and leave silently, tomorrow is Saturday he'll get over this throughout the weekend.

*     *     * Saturday *     *     *

I decide to interact with the outer world today and by that I don't mean betraying my promise to my Uncle and finding a hookup, I mean genuinely see what happens in this boring as frick town. I wake at noon, eat half a stack of leftover bacon pancakes and practically skip into Baby. For the first time since I have moved here I enjoy the roar of her engine, until now I had moped at the sound due to the absence of my brother who is busy attending Stanford. As I glide along the road I think of the nights we couldn't afford a dingy motel so we would have to sleep on the sleek, leather seats of the 67' Chevy Impala.

Entering the main part of the town I am intrigued a by a large, old looking building with no cars parked in its designated slots. Getting out of Baby with a groan I notice it is a library, the architecture is old, the bricks a faded green but peeling, it is three stories tall (at least) with minimal windows. The part that throws me is that it is surrounded with hipster-looking stores.

I step towards the door, feeling the rough wood under my hands, it was refreshing. Steadily, I open the door and an alerting bell sounds through my ears. I glance around only for my eyes to instantly cement themselves to the giggly boy from yesterday. Sure, I had realised he was attractive but now I can really see the details of his appearance, he has wispy dark hair, icy, hypnotic eyes, he has clear stubble and a build similar to mine. I realise he is not a grotty teenager and try greeting him with a winning smile, instead I am positive he received flushed cheeky and an awkwardly placed smirk. 

"Hello," the acquaintance said in a brutally low tone "I'm Castiel, how may I assist you?" I was shocked, how did the man have such a high pitched laugh and yet a smouldering voice at the same fricking time? 

"Ni-ice to meet you Cas, I'm Dean," I stuttered mindlessly "Oh damn, i-is it weird if I call you that?" If sentences could face plant that would be exactly what happened. I never hesitated when giving someone a nickname. What is wrong with me? My brain switches off more so than it already had and the quiet drifts painfully in the air. Library, right, books, reading, I like to read but I'll never admit it out loud, I must remain macho. Cas raises his eyebrows. "Oh shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"It would seem so..." Castiel says as he smirks at me, clearly hiding some genuine curiousity.

 


	3. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is busy. Cas is excited for once. Yes. There is a therapy session, and Castiel breaks down slightly.

Castiel's P.O.V

My heart felt like it was doing gymnastics as I looked at the yellow sticky note with Dean Winchester's phone number on it along with a book recommendation. Nothing had happened really we had just walked around the library discussing our favourite books, it had been innocent but we had both been immersed in the conversation entirely. Every so often our eyes had locked and it had seemed as if we'd both were lost in fantasy worlds of our own. I had never felt a connection so strong with anyone. Ever since the incident at the diner I was feeling more upbeat, ready to face the day again. It had been a while since I had been ready to do that, Charlie would be glad to hear of it tomorrow. She'd been so worried about me since my father had ended his life. Chuck had been an alcoholic and he'd never shown affection to me but I guess it did take a strong emotional toll on me as he was all I had ever had. Now I was left to run a library, as much as I love books and how they humble me this not who I want to be, I don't want my life to be a re-run of Chuck's.   

Voiding my train of thought came Dean, maybe I had a chance at something else, I went instantly to the isle with the book of Dean's recommendation, shutting up shop and getting ready to read. 

*     *     *Sunday*     *     *

"How has your week been?" Charlie say with a sickeningly sweet smile, it wasn't that it was malicious, it just made my stomach sink with nervousness.

"Good, I met someone and I have never experienced anything more powerful," I say honestly letting my eyes go out of focus as I look at the intimidatingly white office "being with him is utter bliss."

"It's good to hear you are improving," she pauses to share a passionate smile with me, something she always does before things get deep, a warning "any negative emotions, or experiences?" My eyes begin to water, this question always gets me.

"I hate how much it hurts, he never cared for me, its nearly been eight months," a small tear drips down my face "why won't it stop hurting, I want to find happiness, every thought I have goes back to him, seeing him drink himself to sleep, I could have stopped him, I should have." I begin to sob, this happens every session, I find something new about Chuck's death to dwell on. Charlie hands me a hand full of tissues and gives me a moment to calm down before she begins to talk. My eyes are so blurred I can only see the faint colours of what I know is her vibrant red hair. I begin to smile as I cry as I remember a similar looking red haired woman throwing my chocolate milkshake down Dean's back. 

"Okay, lets talk about the man you met, what is he like?" Charlie says curiously. Something similar to the look she had on her face as I came out to her flashes across her face, it looks like pride or maybe hope. 

"He has sandy blonde hair, the most intense green eyes, they look like unripe pepper corns," I feel heat find its way onto my face but I persist "we were both extremely invested in the conversation about books but at the same time completely falling apart from nervousness. 

I spent the rest of the session rambling about Dean, and Charlie supported me completely with a wide smile on her face.

*     *     *     

Once I got back to the library via the bus, I pulled out my phone and began to message Dean for the first time. I put his number in my phone and saved it as 'Dean'. Why would I put anything else?

Me: _Hello Dean. How was your day?_

After making a black coffee I looked at the reply.

Dean:  _Jesus Christ, that's a bit creepy lol. It was good, How was yours?_

Me: _No, my name is Castiel, how was that creepy? Well... the bus was crowded and I did not enjoy it._

How do you confuse the name Castiel with Jesus Christ? I was surprised at his instant reply. 

Dean:  _Look buddy, I'm still at work, we should catch up when I finish, does 7 work?_

Did Dean want to take me out on a date, is it too awkward if I ask if it is a date? Yes, it probably is. Nevertheless I was smiling like a child with a new toy.

Me: _Of course, I will meet you at the diner :)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole Charlie being Cas' therapist was something I hadn't seen before and I wanted to give it a go. Also I feel the need to say that in this fic Charlie is in the closet at the moment, I just really wanna write about coming out, if you have a coming out story feel free to share it in the comments.


End file.
